


maybe im just in love when you wake me up

by panlesters



Series: pff bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, M/M, Sleepy Boys, im soft for clumsy phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlesters/pseuds/panlesters
Summary: Dan's not best impressed when he wakes up and the bed is empty beside him.for the bingo prompt "morning coffee"





	maybe im just in love when you wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> im on a train and wuthering heights is boring so i wrote this instead 
> 
> enjoy!  
title from wake me up by ed sheeran

Dan's not particularly impressed when he wakes up without a body next to him. It's one of those things he's really been looking forward to, opening his eyes to see Phil asleep next to him. 

But he stretches his arm out a little and only feels slightly-warmed sheets. He's not even sure where Phil would be, but he huffs out a sigh and closes his eyes again. Maybe when he opens them again Phil will be back. 

He doesn't last long with that. He's starting to fully wake up now, and it's only another two minutes before his eyes are open again, and he's sporting a pout for no one to see. 

He thinks he could get up and find Phil, but he doesn't really want to move. He's warm, and comfortable, and the sheets at least smell like Phil. Why would he want to leave this little cocoon? 

He's startled by a hiss and an angry huff just outside the door. 

"Phil?" his voice is croaky from sleep and he frowns and clears his throat. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm- I'm fine!" he doesn't sound very convincing. 

When the door opens, Phil's holding two coffee mugs in one hand. As he gets closer he notices that one has significantly less coffee than the other. 

"What did you do?" Dan sighs. 

"I just wanted to bring you a morning coffee," Phil whines. "But I managed to throw half a mug on my hand opening the door." He hands Dan the full mug and Dan frowns. 

"Give me that one, Phil, you need a full mug the most." He tries to swap them but Phil moves the half-mug out of reach, making an indignant noise.

"You're the guest, you have the full mug."

"I'm not the one with a burned hand," he replies. "You're having the bloody full one." 

"Dan, just take the full mug!" Phil's giggling at this point, and Dan thinks he would settle with the half mug if it hadn't been for Phil making that noise. He's desperate to hear it again. 

"Phil, for God's sake!" Dan's laughing too now. Phil looks at him and takes a big sip from the half full mug. 

"Look, I've drank from it now, it's mine." 

Dan sighs. 

"Fine, weirdo." 

"Honestly," Phil sighs dramatically, takig another sip. "Can't even bring my boyfriend a coffee in bed without taking abuse." 

Dan feels a blush rise to his cheeks then. They've not been not boyfriends for long. Less than twenty-four hours, in fact, and Dan's still getting used to it. He's never had one of those before. 

Now that the coffee debacle is sorted, Dan takes the time to really look at Phil. Tousled hair that he hasn't styled yet, rectangle glasses that Dan thinks make him look hot. His hands are so big it curls all the way round the mug handle. It reminds Dan of the things those big hands did to him last night. 

He feels a shiver down his spine and forces himself to look away. He takes a sip of his own coffee and frowns. 

"Phil, is this instant?" 

"Yeah, why?" Dan rolls his eyes. 

"We're going out later. I need proper coffee." 

Phil scowls at him. "Aw Phil thanks for getting up and making me coffee even though it was really difficult to leave me when I was really cute and sleeping," he mocks. 

Dan rolls his eyes but the blush returns to his cheeks. 

"Tomorrow you have to stay here so i can see you all cute and sleeping too." He presses a small kiss to Phil's neck in the hope that he can hide his face there. 

"Deal." 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are appreciated, come scream at me on tumblr @ panlesters


End file.
